A Little Scary Story
by Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter
Summary: ...Con una pequeña nota que decía "¿Me extrañaron?" Un trabajo par ami clase de ingles basado en la pelicula del conjuro


POV Lily:

Era una noche fría, cuando mis amigos y yo estábamos sentados alrededor de la fogata en el parque del hotel en que vivimos, yo estaba recostada en el abdomen de mi novio, mientras que mi amiga en el de ella, los chicos y yo estábamos disfrutando de esa hermosa noche, cantamos un poco, hablamos del pasado y un poco del futuro, hasta que llego el momento que no podría faltar en una noche como esa…. Las historias de terror. Uno a uno comenzamos a relatar las nuestras, poco a poco el miedo llegaba al lugar, inundando cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos; llegó el turno de Jo, quien relató la suya, era muy trágica, sea por el ambiente en el que estábamos o porque era verdad nos llegó a atemorizar a todos, la historia era de la típica muñeca "asesina" pero la única diferencia es que, este era un caso real, todos lo sabíamos, puesto que el caso de una niña que murió y dejó su alma en su muñeca predilecta, era muy famoso.

-….Se dice que aun existe esa muñeca y que esta escondida donde nunca nadie pueda encontrarla por casualidad. Pero a pesar de eso, muchas otras personas dicen que esta escondido en este mismo hotel.-Concluyó mi rubia amiga

Todos la miramos con ceño, tratando de fingir que no teníamos miedo, pero creo que eso era mas que visible si alguien miraba a los ojos de cada uno.

-Yo no creo en esas tonterías.-dijo Kendall con una sonrisa nerviosa.-Pff, ¿Qué esta aquí? ¿Dónde?

-Hey, no te burles, puede ser cierto.-le dijo su novia.

-Pues sigo sin creer.-Contestó testarudo.

-pues vamos a averiguarlo.-le dije con astucia, me levanté de mi lugar y comencé a caminar hacia el parque del hotel.

-¿A donde vas? .- preguntó Logan, mi novio.

-Ya te dije, a averiguar si es cierto o no.- Y con eso reanude mí caminata, giré mi cabeza en dirección a los chicos que seguían sentados, mirándome con extrañeza en los ojos.- ¿no vienen?

-Si, claro.-contestó nervioso Carlos, mi otro amigo.

Escuché como se levantaban y sus pasos acercarse a mí.

Estuvimos casi toda la noche buscando en el parque algún indicio de la muñeca, pero nada.

-Deberíamos escarbar en todos los lugares, asi podríamos encontrarla más rápido.-dijo Jonathan, a lo cual mi novio contesto:

-Bitters nos matará si lo hacemos.

-Félix, ¿Cuándo nos ha importado si Bitters se enoja o no?-le contesto James, para posteriormente tomar una pala de el almacén de herramientas que había detrás nuestro.

Todos tomamos una y nos pusimos en marcha, aunque claro, Logie con molestia, realmente le parecía mal que fuéramos a hacer esto, además se le notaba muy asustado.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Carlos gritó:

-Hey!, encontré algo.-informo a los demás.

Todos nos acercamos a ver que era, y al darnos cuenta de aquel pequeño ser con forma humana y piel de plástico, nos asustamos, habíamos encontrado la muñeca. Ahí en el fondo de aquél hueco en la tierra, sin que nadie se atreviese a tomarla, volteé mi cabeza para mirar a mi novio, que tenía en la cara una capa de sudor, él me devolvió la mirada y luego se agachó para recogerla.

-No la toques.-le dije, pero no me hizo caso.

-Tiene una nota.-anuncio.-"Me llamo Anabel…. ¿Y tú?".-leyó en voz alta-¿Quién pondría esto?

-Ni idea.-le contesté.-Logan, devuélvela

-Miren soy una muñeca.-dijo haciendo una voz chillona.- Una muy fea y horrible.

Mis demás amigos rieron, pero yo sabía que esto era una mala idea.-Chicos, devuélvanla y dejen de burlarse.

Si porque me puedo enojar y los mataré a todos.-Volvió a decir mi pálido novio.

Y nuevamente los chicos rieron. Rodé los ojos y solté un suspiró exasperado, él me miró como diciendo "Tu querías verla y ahora te molestas" y la dejo en donde la encontramos.

-Que agua-fiestas.-me susurro.

Regresamos a lado de la fogata para continuar con la velada que llevábamos, a pesar de que se veía alegre, el ambiente era denso, frío y devastador, era imposible respirar.

Cuando por fin llegamos a donde estábamos sentados encontramos una pequeña nota que decía "¿Me extrañaron?" y a la muñeca sentada justo enfrente.

El corazón me dio un vuelco y estoy segura que a mis amigos igual, intercambiamos miradas nerviosas para después caer en la cuenta de que eso era real, de que realmente estábamos frente a la muñeca Anabel, famosa por estar poseída y causar grandes desgracias, echamos a correr sin mirar atrás…..hasta el día de hoy ninguno de nosotros deja de pensar en aquel extraño incidente, de aquella noche que por un juego, vimos a aquel ser aterrador, nadie volvió a ser el mismo y mucho menso a querer estar solo en los parques, es más, ninguno de nosotros se atreve a ir a ese lugar, ni siquiera a la piscina, pero gracias al cielo ninguno volvió a ver a esa muñeca…..

By: Azalea Ramones Espinoza 2331


End file.
